Mission Accomplished: A New Target
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Jack and Elsa thought they would live their lives alone, two happy spies in love. Yeah, no. Throw that plan down the drain. With the news of a new baby, as well as a new threat, can they focus on their new targets? Jelsa all the way, and plenty of spy action! Sequel to Mission Accomplished
1. Chapter 1

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hope you enjoy! This is for you, katiea445809! I'm super excited! We've got some spy stuff, New gadgets, and of course plenty of Jelsa surprises! Have fun, and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Elsa

"I'm moving in." I say as I creep towards the decrepit office building.

"We're running out of time!" My husband, Jack Frost says to me through my headset.

"I think we can make it. There's something in there." I say, and walk inside the building. I walk down a hallway and into a large square room. There's a closet in the back.

I open the door to the closet and gasp as a body falls out of the closet. It's a little girl, tied up and gagged, and I crouch down to help her. I take my knife out of its compartment in my boot and start sawing at the ropes.

A noise from behind me freezes me in my tracks. I slowly turn around, and see two large burly men standing in front of me, blocking the door.

"Jack, get your butt in here!" I whisper into the set.

"What's going on?"

"I'm cornered!"

"On my way."

I stand up and grab a special bomb from my other boot. "Hope you guys know how to see in the dark." I say. I toss it on the ground and quickly pull on my goggles. The room is filled with darkness, and I run up to the figures of the men. I can see everything, but they can't.

I shove the first guy to the floor and stick my knife in his shoulder blades. He freezes up, and falls to the ground. I face the other guy, who runs at me with the speed of a cheetah.

He's too quick. I'm now shoved up against the wall, and trying to push him away. Nothing's working, and I need to move to more drastic measures.

"I didn't want to do this, but..." I say, and press a button on my brand new cuffs.

Metal shards shoot out from compartments in the cuffs, and while the guy is distracted, I kick him on the floor, grab my knife from the other guy and stick it in his shoulder blades.

I take the knife and finally finish cutting the ropes. Leaving the girl there, I run over to the other side of the room, and push the big red button on the wall. The scene fades away, and now I'm facing Jack, who's looking at me with annoyance.

"What?" I ask, smiling innocently.

"Why is it that you always beat me at simulations?" He asks, grumbling. I laugh, and kiss his cheek.

"Just lucky I guess. That's what you get for putting a ring on the super spy!" I say, teasing.

"I will never regret putting a ring on the super spy." He says, and pulls me closer. I grin, and kiss him full on.

"Uh, HELLO?!" My sister Anna screams form the other side of the bullet proof glass. "Other people want to train here!" She motions to herself and her fiance Kristoff Bjorgman.

I laugh, and pull away, tugging open the door to the simulation room. Jack follows behind me, reluctant.

"Don't worry." I say to him as we walk to my office so I can store my gear there. "We'll have a round 2 tonight." (1)

About a month and a half later...

I'm awoken to a wrenching feeling in my gut. Oh gosh.

I shove the covers off my body, not even disturbing a sleeping Jack. I swear that boy could sleep through a bomb blast. I run to the toilet and heave.

Oh gosh, is that what I had for dinner last night?

Jack stumbles into the bathroom a minute later, still groggy from sleep. He actually knocks into the door frame before finally getting into the bathroom. He looks at me, worried.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say, wiping my mouth with a face cloth. "Must be a virus or something."

Jack nods, and hugs me. I brush my teeth to get the taste out, then attack it some more with my mint mouthwash. Better.

Jack kisses me once I'm set, and we quickly get dressed before going to meet Anna and Kristoff at a cafe down the street.

When we get there, Anna has already ordered for us, because she knows us really well, and I hug her before sitting down. I take one look at the chai tea and coffee cake muffin she ordered for me, and turn green.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I say, pushing away the food with one hand and clutching my stomach with the other.

Jack stands up abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"I need a bathroom!" I say, and stand up. Anna gets up and is on my heels as I race into the bathroom and hide in a stall. She holds my hair back as I let it all out.

"Elsa?" Anna asks when I'm finished.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Have you umm... missed anything lately?"

"What? Missed? Like what exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know... something that's supposed to happen every month?"

"Anna, I think I would know if I was missing out on that."

"Are you sure? Have you and Jack been umm... intimate?"

"Umm..." This is getting awkward. She ain't suggesting what I think she's suggesting, is she?

"Elsa...?"

"Yeah...?"

"I think you might be pregnant."

(1) I hope you understand my hint.

MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm leaving it there just because I can and it took forever to write this. Hope you enjoyed this installment of Mission Accomplished: A New Target. See you in the next chapter, whenever that may be.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Ready for the next chapter? I sure am! Let's roll!

Chapter 2

Elsa

"What do you mean, you think I'm pregnant!?" I shout, my voice ringing through the bathroom.

"Exactly what I said. You show some symptoms. Morning sickness, plus you love chai and coffee cake, yet you pushed it away. Why do you think that is?"

"Ooh, speaking of food, I could really go for a black coffee and blueberry muffin right now." I say, licking my lips. Anna's mouth drops open.

"You hate coffee! Especially black coffee, and you aren't a fan of blueberry muffins either!"

Oh crap. I sigh. "Let's just go test it, ok?"

Anna nods, and the two of us rush past the boys, saying there's something we need to grab from the drugstore, and walk down the street.

"Imagine if you are pregnant." Anna says. "I could be an Aunt! I would obviously be their favorite."

I laugh, and a warm feeling erupts in my stomach. What if I am pregnant? "Don't forget Emily!" I laugh, and she sticks her tongue out.

"Emily doesn't stand a chance!" She says, and I laugh harder.

When we reach the drugstore, Anna and I quickly buy a test and run back to the shop, past the boys, saying that I'm going to be sick again. I clutch my stomach and try to look pitiful, but the nausea seems to have passed.

We huddle in the stall waiting for the results. "Come on, come on." I say, and Anna is crossing her fingers.

"And the result is... POSITIVE!" Anna shouts, and grabs my arms. I squeal, and we jump up and down like little girls.

That warm feeling comes back. I'm going to be a mother! Oh my gosh!

I stop jumping. "How am I gonna tell Jack?" I ask.

Anna shrugs. "He's your husband." I stick my tongue out, and she laughs. "You'll do fine. Promise."

We walk back out, hand in hand and sit down. I can feel the test in my jeans pocket, and I beam.

"What's got you so happy"? Jack asks as he kisses my cheek. "Aren't you sick?" He asks, and I beam even more.

Anna and I give each other a look, and burst out laughing. "No, Everything is fine. More than fine! I'm great!" I say. "We'll tell you about it on the way." I say, and stand up. Now, I'm not really hungry.

We pay for our food, then walk down the street. "So," Jack says as he laces his fingers through mine. "What's got you all excited?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm-"

"BOOM!" A force from something that sounds like a bomb blast sweeps us all off our feet.

Acting on instinct, Jack grabs me and twists so that he's the one who gets the most of the fall. I wrap my arms around my stomach, protecting the person inside of me.

There is a lot of shouting and running as the people who were outside runinside where there is shelter. I can hear an alarm going off, and it sounds like there was some sort of break in.

Jack gets up and pulls me to my feet. "Are you ok?" He asks, fear in his eyes as he studies my face.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." I say, and Jack wraps his arms around me in relief. I think he mutters something like "Thank gosh."

Anna. Kristoff. I turn around, and see Anna wiping her light green skirt off, standing in front of an alarmed Kristoff. "What," She starts. "Was that?"

I look down the street where there is now a pile of rubble in front of what I think might be a bank. "I think someone just broke into the bank."

As if on cue, four men dressed head to toe in black run out of the busted bank. Speak of the devil.

"Come on!" I shout, and we run over to the bank. Jack, Anna and Kristoff run after me.

"Hold it!" Jack shouts, and the criminals freeze. They then pull out their guns, and I freeze.

"Goggles, on." I say, and pull my pair of high tech goggles out. I pull out the special bomb, the instant darkness one, and throw it on the ground.

The men shout as I see Jack take down the one to my left, using the stunner. Anna uses her tranquilizer and takes down the one to my right. Kristoff takes down the guy next to Jack with his strength, and I run towards the last one.

I press the button on my right cuff instead of the left, and tiny darts fly out of it. The guy shouts as one of them pierces the tip of his nose. He drops to the ground and I run over to Jack, Anna and Kristoff.

"We should go before the darkness clears." I say, and they nod. Jack grabs my hand and we race down the street.

"Care to explain now?" Jack asks as we run out of the dark patch and into the sunlight. I throw off my goggles and stick them in my purse.

"Sure," I say, and we stop for breath, Anna and Kristoff stopping just behind us. I get up on my toes and whisper in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Jack backs up, his eyes wide. "You, you're what?"

I grin. "I'm pregnant. Jack, we're going to be parents!"

Finally, his features shift from confused and shocked, and pure excitement and happiness. "We're going to be parents?!" He asks, sounding excited.

"Yes! Yes Jack, Yes!" He laughs, and picks me up, swinging me around. I laugh, and he brings me down for a kiss. We kiss for a bit, until Kristoff clears his throat.

We pull away, and Jack wraps one arm around me. Anna beams. "Ooh I am so happy for you!"

"Congrats, guys." Kristoff says.

"Now, onto more pressing matters." Jack says. "How are we going to tell our family?"

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 3

Two months later...(1)

Elsa

Jack and I decided to tell everyone at a family dinner last week. Jack invited his mother and his sister. After we got married, his sister moved back in with his mother, who is doing much better and can support herself and Emily. I invited Anna, Kristoff, mom and dad.

I stand in front of the floor length mirror next to Jack. "Do I look ok?" I ask, and check over my outfit once again, trying to ignore the slight baby bump. I try and suck it in, sort of successful. Luckily, to anyone who doesn't know, it just looks like I've put on a bit of weight.

I'm wearing a strapless dark blue dress that goes down to just above my knees, with fabric coming down the back until it reaches the inside of my knees. I'm wearing black strappy heels, as well as sapphire earrings and a sapphire necklace. Both pieces of jewelry are equipped with cameras, and the heels have the smoke bombs and instant darkness bombs.

Jack kisses the top of my head. "You look beautiful." He says, and I twirl my hair. I decided to leave it down, and it shines in the light. He kneels down in front of my stomach. "Its time for you to meet your family." He says to the baby. We still don't know the gender.

"Thanks." I say, and I kiss his lips. He pulls me tighter, and we stay like that until I realise the time. "We should get down there." I say, and he nods.

We walk downstairs, just before the doorbell rings. Jack opens the door to Emily, Catherine-Mrs. Frost, mom, dad, Anna and Kristoff. Anna is smiling like she knows a secret, which she does. I glare at her, trying to tell her to knock it off.

"Come in come in!" I say, and give everyone hugs. There's a lot of commotion until we finally get our bearings and sit down in the living room. We can't talk about anything spy related; Emily and Catherine don't know anything about our secret profession.

After starters and catching up on each other's lives, it's finally time for dinner. Jack and I don't say anything until dessert, which is chocolate cake with a surprise inside.

I slice the cake, and pass it out to everyone. Everything seems to be going well, and no one has found anything. Until...

"I think there's something in my cake!" Emily says, and pulls out the plastic baby. "What the...?" Everyone looks at the baby, then looks at me.

"Surprise! I'm pregnant!" I say, and their mouths drop open. Jack snaps a picture, and Anna starts cheering.

"You finally told them!" She says. We wanted to wait to make sure everything was ok with the baby.

Mom stands up and gives me a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She says, and dad joins in.

"I'm going to be an Aunt?" Emily asks? Anna gives her a look that says, "I'm going to be one too, don't you know."

I nod, and she joins in on the group hug. Catherine joins in too.

After a lot of talking about it, we finally manage to calm down. We end the night with lots of hugs and congratulations, and then everyone leaves.

Jack and I collapse on the couch. "I think that was successful, don't you?" I ask.

The next day...

There's a knock on my office door, and I press the intercom button. "Come in." I say, and spin around in the chair, going for a dramatic flair.

The door opens, and I spin around. It's Anna. "Oh, hey Anna. What's up?"

"Well, you could use some lunch, don't you think? We should go, just us. Maybe after we could do some research on baby stuff."

I smile, and get up. "Sure. I need to spread the news anyhow. Plus, I could really go for some food." I pull out my phone and select my cousin's number. Agent Rapunzel, a.k.a, Punzie.

We walk to an outdoor cafe after leaving the agency, and Punzie finally picks up. "Elsa! Hey! What's up?"

"Hi! How is work?" I ask.

"Erm... fine."

"Good! How's Eugene?"

"Uh, he's good."

"Are you in a good mood?"

"Yeah I'm- wait a minute. You're pregnant, aren't you." (3) I have her on speaker, and Anna bursts out laughing.

"Is that Anna?" Punzie asks.

"Yeah, I'm here." She says. "And good guess! You win a second cousin!" (2)

"Wow, congrats Elsa! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! Well, I have a lot of people to call so I'll talk later. Bye!"

One down, a lot more to go.

After telling all my friends and chowing down on lunch- which included an egg salad sandwich topped with honey and anchovies- Anna and I went back to the agency.

I'm sitting at my desk, flipping through baby name ideas- brilliant way to spend my time I know- when the intercom on my wall crackles.

"I need Agents Elsa and Jack Frost here in my office now, Agents Elsa and Jack Frost in my office." My dad's voice comes over the speakers.

I stand up from my desk and walk the short distance to my dad's office- they didn't bother moving my office, so his is still next to mine.

Jack meets me there in another minute. "Do you know what this is about?" He asks after he gives me a peck on the lips.

I shake my head, and try the knob. The door's unlocked. I push open the door, and Jack and I step inside, hand in hand.

"Ahh, Elsa, Jack. Come in." My father, Agdar Winters says. I sit down in a chair across from his desk, next to Jack.

"What do you need, dad?" I ask.

"Well, I need your services. You two have a new mission."

(1) They waited so long because they needed to wait for at least twelve weeks just to be sure.

(2) Don't hate on me if I got the whole cousin thing wrong, I don't know a lot about that stuff.

(3) That literally happened to my step mom. Her sister was trying to tell her she was pregnant, and she guessed it right away. I thought it would be cool, and funny. ;)

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

:) thanks katiea445809, I will fix that when I get the chance.

Next chapter!

Chapter 4

Elsa

"A new mission?!" Jack and I shout at the same time. Dad nods, and presses a button on his keyboard.

A projector turns on, and a picture of Burgess National Prison shows up on screen. The place is stony, gray and just plain drab. Perfect place for criminal scum.

"Just yesterday, three criminals broke out of Burgess National Prison." Dad says, and presses another button. Three pictures come up, and I gasp. Pitch Black, Hans Westerguard and Xibalba M. They're the reason Jack and I first met.

As if sensing something's wrong, the baby starts kicking, and I smile warmly at the fluttery feeling before turning back to the screen. Jack looks down too, and smiles. He rests a hand on the side of my stomach.

"The police force has recordings of them talking to each other during the break out. They explain their plan and what they want to do." The recordings come on.

"You heard that the great Elsa Frost is having a kid?" The smooth, slightly British voice of Pitch Black rings out.

"She's the reason we got in here in the first place." Hans says.

"If we get that child, she could do whatever we want. She would do anything to keep her child safe." Xibalba contributes. Jack wraps and arm around me, holding me tightly.

"So it's settled then." Pitch says. "We get the child, we get Elsa Frost." The recording cuts off.

"They want our child?" Jack asks, whispering. I can hear anger in his voice. It's subtle, but it's there. Dad nods, solemnly.

No. NO!

I stand up abruptly and run out the door. I can hear Jack shout, "ELSA!" But I ignore him. I can hear his feet hitting the ground, running after me, but I still ignore him.

I don't stop until I get to the gym, and tug on some gloves. In one corner of the gym, there are punching bags, and I run over to them.

I start beating the crap out if one of them, taking all my anger out on it.

"Elsa..." Jack says. "Please, stop."

"I." Thwack. "Am not." Thud. "Going." Bang. "To stop." Slam. "Until those criminals." Hit. "Are resembling this punching bag when I'm through with it."

I close my eyes, ready to knock the bag off its holder. I swing a punch, but the impact comes too quick, and too soft. I open my eyes.

Jack is standing in front of the punching bag, his hand stopping my fist from hitting it. He looks deep in my eyes. "Please, Elsa. I know you're upset, but we'll get through this. I promise." He's trying to calm me down, but I can see the fury in his eyes.

He steps away, and I turn around, trying to blink away the tears before he can see them. There's a thud, and I turn around.

Jack has knocked the bag- without gloves- onto the floor. So much for trying to be strong for me.

He's breathing deeply, and then sees me. The fury goes away, and he moves towards me. "I'm sorry." He says, and wraps his arms around me. I let the tears go.

"What are we going to do?" I ask, crying into his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head.

"We're going to catch those guys. I promise."

I pull away, and nod. Jack kneels down in front of my stomach and places both of his hands on the bump. "This is daddy. We aren't going to let anything happen to you, or your mommy. I promise, little one. I promise." He presses a kiss to my stomach, and there's a light kick.

I wipe my eyes, and Jack stands up to hug me again. "Thank you." I whisper. He nods.

"Now," Jack says once I've recomposed myself. "Let's go kick some criminal butt."

A few hours later...

A few hours later, Jack and I are walking along the beach, enjoying the sunset. We spent the last few hours looking for anything that could do with Pitch, Hans or Xibalba, but we haven't found anything. Yet, of course.

The sand is warm and grainy beneath my feet, and I close my eyes, taking in the salty sea air. Jack chuckles, and tightens his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Remember when we first met?" Jack asks, and I snort.

"Of course. We were both assigned to take down the very same criminals we're tracking down now. You went in the easy way, I took the window."

"When you dropped in, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." I blush.

"You really thought that?" I ask, and he nods.

"Of course. I still do." He kisses the top of my head. I smile, content, pushing all thoughts of baby stealing criminals out of my head.

"Your mouth wouldn't stay shut at I simply took them down with three shots of my tranquilizer. It was pretty funny."

Jack laughs. "I guess it was."

"Jack?" I ask, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jack pulls me around so I'm facing him. "I love you too." Then he kisses me. It's passionate, and full of heat.

Eventually, the two of us end up on the sand. My back is pressed into the sand, and Jack is tangling his hands in my hair.

"You know," Jack says between kisses and breaths. "We could always go back to the house and have some fun there."

I laugh. "Easy tiger. I'm already pregnant, you know." Jack makes an exaggerated frown, and I laugh again.

"Please...?"

"We'll see."

That is the most you're gonna get readers, I don't write hard core... stuff. At all. It makes me uncomfortable, so :p. Hope you enjoyed this installment! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Heads up: I'd listen to Fighter by Christina Aguilera during this chapter (even though I can't.) It's kinda like a montage of what Elsa does to keep herself in shape and get ready for the criminals and stuff. You'll see. ;)

Chapter 5

Elsa

 _Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

 _Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

 _'Cause I've had enough_

 _You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

 _But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame_

I stand in front of Jack, boxing gloves and helmet on. A chest pad is protecting my stomach and chest, plus I know he wouldn't punch in that region.

"Come on, just go for me already!" I say. Jack frowns.

"You don't have to do this. You should be sitting down."

"I'm 4 months pregnant, not a porcelain doll." I say. Oh forget it. I run towards him and land a punch to his chest. It's not very affective, and I growl.

"Come on!" I say. "Let's try again."

 _After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that_

 _I hold resentment for you_

 _But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

 _'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

 _Just how capable I am to pull through_

 _So I want to say thank you_

"And... START!" Anna shouts, and I race around the track. My feet hit the floor with determination, and I run as fast as I can, breath catching in my throat.

Anna presses the stop button on her stopwatch. "Ok Elsa, that's enough for today."

"What was my time?" I ask, panting.

"6:30". Anna says, and I groan. Am I that slow?

"We're going again." I say, and line back up.

 _Cause it makes me that much stronger_

 _Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _It makes me that much wiser_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Made me learn a little bit faster_

 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_

 _Makes me that much smarter_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

I press the big red button on the wall, and check the clock.

"ARGH! Just under ten minutes!" I say, and stomp my foot. I turn to my simulation partner. "Come on Kristoff, let's do another!"

 _Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

 _Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

 _I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now_

 _But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

 _'Cause you dug your own grave_

 _After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me_

 _But that won't work anymore, no more,_

 _It's over_

 _'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

 _I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

 _So I want to say thank you_

 _Cause it._

Jack comes slowly and hesitantly. I groan. "Am I going to have to do this for you?" I ask, and run towards him again.

This punch takes him a bit off guard, and I groan again. "I need to do better! Come on, come on, come on!"

 _'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

 _Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _It makes me that much wiser_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Made me learn a little bit faster_

 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_

 _Makes me that much smarter_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

Anna presses the button, and I run around the track. My breathing is a bit better, and eventually I make it back to Anna.

"Time?" I ask as I take a drink of water.

"5:50"

I groan. "Let's do it again."

 _How could this man I thought I knew_

 _Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

 _Could only see the good in you_

 _Pretended not to know the truth_

 _You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

 _Through living in denial_

 _But in the end you'll see_

 _You won't stop me_

 _I am a fighter and I_

 _I ain't goin' stop_

 _T_ _here is no turning back_

 _I've had enough_

I finally take out the last guy, and run over to the wall. I punch the button, and the simulation powers down.

I glance at the clock. 6:59.

"ARGH! Again!"

 _Cause it makes me that much stronger_

 _Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _It makes me that much wiser_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Made me learn a little bit faster_

 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_

 _Makes me that much smarter_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

Jack comes towards me, still hesitant, and I run towards him. I take one big swing, and the next thing I know, he's on the floor.

"When did you learn to do that?" Jack groans as I help him up. I shrug. Finally, some progress!

 _You thought I would forget,_

 _But I remember_

 _'Cause I remember_

 _I remember_

 _You thought I would forget,_

 _But I remember_

 _'_ _Cause I remember_

 _I remember_

Anna presses the button, hopefully for the last time.

I run around the track, my feet flying and heart pumping. I'm giving it all I got.

When I finally make it, she shows me the watch, proud.

3:30!

 _Cause it makes me that much stronger_

 _Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _It makes me that much wiser_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Made me learn a little bit faster_

 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_

 _Makes me that much smarter_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

I stab the bot in the shoulders with my knife and run to the wall. I attack the red button with my fist, and the scene powers down.

I check the clock. 4:40!

A bit later...

Anna, Kristoff, Jack and I are sitting in the kitchen at my house, enjoying fruit smoothies. My smoothie happens to have bacon crumbles in it, which should be weird, but it isn't.

Jack is sleeping on his feet, Kristoff is banging his head on the table, and Anna is pulling her hair. I'm as bright as the sun.

"So," I say as I take another sip. "Who's up for some more training?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 6

Elsa

3 months later

I am now 7 months pregnant, and things are getting rough. I'm hot, uncomfortable and all my energy is resorted to doing what? Just managing to stay upright. This stinks.

I'm enjoying the coolness of my sheets and the wonderful feeling of sleep when I'm poked. And poked. And poked. I open my eyes, and see Jack's cocky face grinning at me. I groan.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I thought you wanted to stay in shape?" He says, teasing. I frown.

"Why don't you try carrying a heavy person inside you, who stretches your skin and sits on your bladder?" I ask, pulling the pillow over my head.

"I'd like to do it just to get rid of your pain love, but I can't." He pulls the pillow off my head.

"Let me sleep!" I shout.

"No can do, princess. Today's the shower, remember?"

Oh, right. When I became pregnant, Anna insisted that she would throw a baby shower for me. I couldn't do anything but agree, since she was so excited about it. Catherine, Emily and mom are helping out too.

I throw another pillow at his head, but he ducks. "Hey, hey, hey! Is that how you're supposed to treat your wonderful and loving husband?"

"It wasn't three months ago, but now it is."

"That's harsh."

"That's life."

"Oh come on! A few months ago you were ready to take charge and live life! What happened?"

"I became 7 months pregnant."

"Alright, that's it!" Jack pulls the covers off me and grabs my ankles. He slowly pulls me off the bed, me shouting and protesting all the way.

Fine.

I get up and stalk over to the closet. I pull out a teal dress that ends mid thigh, with sleeves that go to my elbows. Just underneath the bodice is a ribbon, and the rest of it flows free, ending in little pleats.

"Happy?" I ask, twirling around to show him.

Jack chuckles. "Ecstatic. You look beautiful." When he kisses me, it's hard to stay mad at him.

We move to the bathroom, where we brush our teeth and comb our hair. "So, when is Anna coming here with the decor?" I ask, tugging the brush through my hair.

"She got here last night after you passed out on the couch."

"WHAT!? She's been down there all night?!" I shout, and lightly bop him on the head with my brush.

"Yup."

"You know, sometimes you really annoy me."

"But you love me anyway."

"I guess I do." I say, and kiss him. He grins.

"So, you ready for the gender reveal?" He asks, and I grin.

"You bet." Last week, we found out the gender of our baby. We're going to reveal it at the party. It's gonna be awesome.

When we're finally finished, we move downstairs. I gasp.

Anna has decorated the place in light pinks and blues. There are pink and blue streamers hanging from the ceiling, pink and blue balloons, as well as pink and blue table cloths, napkins, silverware and plates.

In the middle of the room, there is a table covered in a lot of sweets. Anna has made Oreo cookie balls, cupcakes, brownies and cookies. My mouth is watering, and I think I see a bit of drool coming out of Jack's mouth.

Anna is snoring on the couch, her hair a mess, and I hit her with a pillow until she wakes up. "Anna! Get up! You need to get ready for the party!"

I pull her upstairs, her mumbling all the way. I guess she doesn't realise what today is. I manage to get her in a green knee length dress with spaghetti straps, and pull her hair up in a ballerina bun.

She finally realises what I'm doing, and starts running around the house in excitement.

"Anna!" Jack says. "Calm down!" She finally slows down a bit, and starts helping us put the finishing touches on the decor.

"I've got the jars!" I say, putting one jar full of pink hair bows on the table next to the jar full of blue clip on ties.

"The party games prizes are over here!" Anna says while putting little pink and blue bears into a basket near one of our couches.

"Cake's all set and frosted!" Jack yells from the kitchen.

I place the baby bottle of M&M's on the long table near the door, as well as the diapers and baby dolls, plus some other wacky stuff that will go along with the games.

Soon after, the doorbell rings, and I open it to find mom, Catherine and Emily. "Did we miss anything?" Emily asks, and I shake my head.

For the next half hour, we organize all the games and food. Mom, Emily, Catherine and Anna have dropped their gifts in the kitchen, so now we wait. And wait.

Then the bell rings. I open the door to dad, and Kristoff. I instruct them to take either a bow or tie, and dad chooses a bow while Kristoff chooses a tie. I laugh as dad puts the bow in his short hair.

Anna has chosen a tie, Emily a bow, mom a bow and Catherine a tie. Looks like almost everybody is leaning towards the girl option.

The bell rings, and I open the door to my friends from work and school; Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, Belle, Adam and Tiana. Astrid, Belle and Adam choose ties, while Hiccup, Tiana and Merida choose bows. Punzie and Eugene come soon after, choosing ties.

Then Jack's friends come. He introduces me to Sandy and Tooth, as well as his good friends and neighbors, Mulan and Shang Li. Tooth, Sandy, Shang and Mulan choose bows, and Bunny, who came along with a bunch of apologies, chooses a tie.

I think that's everyone. Time to start the games.

"Alright people! Let's get this party started!"

About an hour later...

When we finish with ALL the games, it's time for the reveal and cake. Jack and I stand next to each other, beaming.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming, this means a whole lot to Elsa and I." Jack says.

"Just get on with it!" Anna shouts, and the crowd chuckles.

"Alright, alright." I say. "It's a-"

The rest of my sentence is blocked out by the screaming of people and the sound of gunshots as we are plunged into total darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

I am so evil, aren't I? Muahahahaha... Sorry that I haven't been able to update, I couldn't write on the plane, and yesterday I had no internet time whatsoever. I won't update till late tomorrow probably, maybe not at all because I'm going on ANOTHER vacation, which makes it a total of 3. Crazy, right?

Chapter 7

Elsa

Automatically I feel Jack move in front of me, protecting me. I'm trying not to freak out, but my breathing gets more rapid and my heart starts beating faster. I think I let out a scream, and I'm too terrified to even move. Jack takes my hand and squeezes it. I can hear him murmuring into my ear.

Hard kicks land against my stomach, and I place a hand over it.

What the heck is happening?! Where are Kristoff, Anna, mom, dad, Catherine, Emily, Punzie, Eugene and all the rest of my family!?

There is the sound of breaking glass and decorations.

Suddenly, the lights turn back on and the screaming stops. My spy brain finally kicks into action as I take in my surroundings.

The lamp on the side table has fallen and shattered. The streamers are all over the floor, in tatters. The table is over turned, and the couches are out of place. The balloons are popped, the silverware is everywhere, and all our glasses have been broken to pieces.

Kristoff and Anna are huddling behind a couch, dad is protecting mom by the table, and Catherine and Emily are hiding under a blanket. The rest of my guests are either on the floor, or standing in corners. I let out a sigh, knowing everyone is ok. They must have been firing blanks. Either that, or just making the noise to scare us.

Jack turns around, looking at me with raw relief and thankfulness. His breath is shuddery, and I can tell he's trying not to cry. Jack buries his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm so glad you're ok!" He cries, and I hold him tightly, tears streaming out of my own eyes. Eventually, his body stops shaking and he straightens up.

"Elsa!" Anna cries, and she runs over to me, enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...Breathe... Anna!" She pulls away, embarrassed. "I'm glad you're ok." I say, wiping a few more tears from my eyes.

"What happened?" Anna asks, and I shrug, although I think I already know.

"Elsa!" Dad calls, and I walk over to him. After I hug him and mom, he points to the table. "Look." There's a note attached to it.

 _You have been warned._

I show Jack, and his face hardens. "Pitch." He growls, and I nod.

"What is he planning, exactly?" Dad asks. I shake my head, indicating that I don't know.

The only people who don't know what we're talking about are Shang, Mulan, Adam, Belle, Catherine and Emily. Tooth and Sandy used to be spies, but they've retired. Bunny still works for dad's company, under close watch, and Hiccup, Merida and Astrid work for dad too. In order to try and explain what happened, we chalk it up to robbers and gangs trying to steal stuff from our house. They believe us.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." I say to everyone, even though they protest that it isn't my fault.

"You never told us what the gender of the baby is." Belle says. I nod.

"Both. I'm having twins."

The next day, after a lot of cleaning up...

"Jack, I swear if you keep waking me up like this, you're going to become my new punching bag."

A ghost of a grin appears on Jack's face, then disappears. "No time for arguing. We need to find Pitch and his accomplices. Before it's too late."

He's right. I nod and he pulls me up gently.

I run to the closet and throw on a black long sleeved shirt and pants. Now that my stomach is absolutely huge, I can't wear the outfit I would normally wear. I can't even se my feet! I'm hot and heavy and I don't like it.

Jack notices my discomfort, and he wraps his arms around me from behind. "It'll all be over soon. I promise." He rests his chin on the top of my head, and I lean back into him.

Before we leave, I take a quick look at the weather forecast on the computer; cloudy, dark and dismal.

Perfect way to start off Halloween.

When Jack and I get to the agency, I give the paper to Jane, asking her to do a DNA test on it, then see if she can trace any of it back to the person who wrote it. Then, Jack and I go talk to Hiccup about borrowing Toothless, his black Labrador Retriever, to sniff out the scent. It's not much, but it's all we've got at the moment.

Jack and I spend the next few hours combing through every bit of evidence and information we ever had on Pitch Black and his accomplices. We visit the police station, the homes of their families, any place they might have been associated with when they were younger.

Now we're sitting in my office, going over the facts again. I'm about to pull out the list of stuff we learned when my unlocked door flies open and Anna enters.

"Elsa! It's time to go home and get ready!" She shouts in my ear, and I recoil, trying not to go deaf.

"Ready for what?" I ask, shoving the paper in the desk drawer.

"For the Agency's Halloween party of course! Come on, come on, I've already picked an outfit out for you, you're going to love it!"

She grabs my arm and starts dragging me out the door.

I twist around and see Jack laughing silently, and I bet when I leave he'll totally lose it. I glare at him, pleading as well, to make her stop. He just shakes his head and sticks out his tongue as I'm dragged out the door to my Halloween doom.


	8. Chapter 8

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 8

Elsa

In Anna's room, she pulls out a black dress with several rips along the sleeves and hem, and I groan. "You aren't going to let me wear anything else, are you?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"You _will_ be pregnant zombie Elsa if it's the last thing I do." Anna says, and throws me the dress. I groan, but put it on. I'm glad it fits around my huge stomach. Seems unlikely.

"So, you're going to be eight months in a few days, right?" Anna asks, and I nod.

"I don't think I can take the giant stomach much longer." I say. "I mean, I can't even see my feet! When you compare twin stomach to single stomach, there's definitely a difference. It stinks."

"Poor you." Anna says, and gives me a hug. "It should be over soon. And hey, aren't you guys going to get before photos soon?"

"You mean like the stuff they do at JCPenny? Yeah, I think so."

"Sounds cool. You gotta send me a few of those." She says as she puts on her costume, which is a matching zombie outfit, without the pregnancy.

We move to the bathroom where Anna does pretty well on our zombie makeup, putting black circles around our eyes, and cuts and such with fake blood and Halloween makeup. It looks really good when she's done, and for the final touch, we both mess up our hair and throw a bit of fake blood in it.

"Perfect!" Anna cheers, and throws me my shoes. I put them on and she tugs me out the door.

At the agency...

At the agency, we hang out in the gym, which has been totally transformed for our party. Streamers of black, purple and orange hang from the ceiling, a boom box is blaring out "Monster Mash", and the rest of the place is just plain decorated in skulls, bats, rats, and basically anything Halloweeny you can think of.

"Wow." Anna says, and I giggle. this is her first Halloween agency party, and it must be pretty amazing in her eyes. Me? I'm used to it. It must be crazy for all our new agents too.

Speaking of which, soon after we enter a figure grabs me from behind, nuzzling my neck, and I smile, knowing it's Jack. "Hey". I say, and he moves in front of me.

"Hey." he says, and i get a better look of his outfit. Jack's wearing black pants, a black shirt and a black cape. He's got fake teeth in, and I smirk. He's a vampire.

"You wanna dance?" I ask, and he nods, beaming. Soon after, Micheal Jackson's "Thriller" comes on, and Jack goes crazy dancing like a zombie. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"You know, that's supposed to be done by a zombie, Mr. Frost." I say. He pouts, teasing.

"But Mrs. Frost..."

I roll my eyes playfully. "No buts. Now, how about a duet?"

We move into our normal style of dancing, going easier because of my condition. It isn't a Michael Jackson dance, but it'll do.

After a few more dances, a particular person catches my eye. Is that...

HANS!?

I stop in my tracks, and tug on Jack's arm. "What? What's wrong?" He asks, and I point to the red head figure dressed as a prince. (1)

His face hardens, and we give each other a look. "I'll keep an eye on him. You get changed." He says, and I nod.

I race out of the gym and down to my office, where I pull my jumpsuit out of my locker. I quickly throw it on and run a brush through my hair. I scrub off my Halloween makeup and grab my pouch, filled with my normal grappling hook and tranquilizer. My dart cuff and shard cuffs are on, and so is the camera necklace.

I run back towards the gym and meet up with Jack. He points over to Hans, who is taking the back exit of the gym. We face each other, nod, and follow him.

After getting into the elevator, he goes up. We take the next elevator, riding in silence. An unanswered question hangs in the air; _How did he get in?_

When we reach the top, Hans is already running out of the building and we follow. He runs to an abandoned building a few miles away from the agency.

I grab our pairs of goggles from my pouch and we both snap them on before I lift up my left ankle and pull out an instant darkness bomb.

I hold up three fingers and show them to Jack. 3...2...1

Jack busts down the door with one kick and I throw the darkness bomb into the room. Shouts rise up as there are a lot of banging. I look into the room and see the three men stumbling around and knocking into walls. I suppress a giggle.

The darkness doesn't last for long. Just as I cross my wrists like wonder woman, and Jack gets into a better stance, the darkness clears and the three criminals are walking around dizzy. When they realize the light is back, they stand up straight and put their attention to us.

"So," Pitch says, facing me. "The great Elsa Frost has come with her poor excuse for a spy husband. Couldn't even get us on his own the first time, he had to have help from her."

I growl in rage, and Jack snarls a bit too. "It's over, Pitch." I say.

"On the contrary, Ms. Frost. I believe it has just begun."

(1) doesn't it make sense that Hans would be dressed as a king? I think it does.

So sorry for not updating sooner, I was lazy and I had writers block for a while. But hey, I updated! Whoo hoo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Again, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, I lost WiFi and inspiration for a while, so i will try to make it up to you somehow. Let me know if here's anything I can do for you guys. K? K. Time for the story.

Chapter 9

Elsa

"Bring it." Jack says.

Xibalba is the first to move. He runs towards Jack, while Hans runs towards me. Pitch leaves the scene, and I would follow him, but I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Hans tries to land a punch to my huge stomach- perfect target, I know- but I block him with my arm and push him back. I push the button of my cuff and the tiny darts shoot out. Hans dodges them all, which is surprising. He must have trained. He aims for a kick to my head, and I block it with my own leg, which catches him off balance. He fall to the floor, but quickly gets back up again. He throws a couple punches to my back, and I manage to twist enough that I can knee him in the stomach. He wheezes for air, and I hit a pressure point to his neck while he's trying to get his air, and he drops to the ground. I quickly pull out my tranquilizer and shoot him. He goes still, and i direct my attention to Jack.

Jack is pinned up against a wall, Xibalba pointing Jack's tranquilizer at him. I quickly aim my own and put it at him. The dart whizzes through the air and pierces Xibalba. He falls to the ground, and Jack comes over to me. "Thanks for that." He says, and pecks me on the lips.

"No problem. Now let's go get Pitch." I say, and we run towards a back room of the building, hand in hand.

In the back room, Pitch is waiting for us. He has a gun.

"Now, it's over." I say, and we fight.

I press the button on the other cuff, and the metal shards fly out. Pitch ducks, and aims the gun at me. He fires, and I dodge. Jack lets out a snarl of rage and comes at him. He tries landing a few punches, but Pitch is too fast and he dodges. He comes towards me with his fist, and I block him with my leg. Jack punches him while I have him distracted, then I sweep a swift kick underneath Pitch's feet, and he falls to the floor. The gun flies out of his hand, and I grab it. Jack puts a boot on his back, stopping him from getting up.

"Ha! You wouldn't dare shoot me." Pitch snorts.

"Oh yeah? Just watch."

"Oh Ms. Frost. You clearly overestimate yourself. You won't kill me, it's obvious.

The gun is cold and hard in my hands, and my hands are shaking. It's just a gun. But it's not the gun that kills. Its people.

I can't do it. I stand still, frozen. Pitch takes this moment of weakness as an advantage and shoves Jack off him. Jack yelps and falls to the floor and hits his head.

"JACK!" I shout.

In my surprise, I drop the gun and Pitch grabs it again.

"Say goodbye to your life." The unspoken part of his sentence hangs in the air. _And your children._

I'm paralyzed with fear. This happened a while ago, when Jack's old boss North held a gun to me. My only instinct is to protect the children inside of me. My arms move in front of my stomach, the bullet proof cuffs all I can use to protect them.

"NO!" Jack shouts, and throws himself in front of me. I scream as the gun goes off and he's hit. The next part is a blur. I tackle Pitch, the gun falling out of his hand and him falling to the floor. I quickly grab my tranquilizer out of my pouch, him struggling to get out from underneath me. "See you in prison, Pitch." I say, and fire.

Pitch goes limp, and I get off him, running towards Jack, who is sprawled on the floor. My breath hitches as the sight of his blood pouring out of the bullet wound in his chest.

"Jack! Jack?" I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. I need you." (1)

I quickly pull out my phone and dial 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, my husband and I were attacked by some criminals, they're all knocked out, but one shot him in the chest and he's losing a lot of blood. Oh gosh, I don't think he's going to make it! Please, help!"

"Calm down Ma'am. Can you tell us where you are?"

"Umm, some abandoned building near the Winter building. It's gray, rickety and old."

'Alright Ma'am, we'll be right there. Hold tight."

The line goes dead, and I'm left here, hovering over Jack's limp body. I check his pulse, frantic. Faint, and very slow. I can barely detect his breathing. It's strained, and it looks painful.

I'm sobbing now, and I clutch his body. I get lay down next to him, and sob into his side.

Suddenly, hands pull me away from him, and I struggle. "NO!" I shout. "LET ME GO!"

"Ma'am, Ma'am, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you. We're going to take both of you to the hospital to make sure everything's alright, ok?" A nurse stares at me, and I stop struggling, exhausted.

I think I nod. I'm loaded onto a stretcher and taken to an ambulance. i see police men take the criminals away, and I think I sigh of relief.

That's the last thing I see before I pass out from exhaustion. (2)

(3)

When I wake up, I'm in a hospital. A familiar female doctor with long blonde hair stands checking some things out on a computer screen, and when she hears the sheets rustling when I sit up, she darts over to my bed.

"Elsa!" Punzie says. "I'm so glad you're ok! When I saw that it was you they pulled in, I was so worried!"

"Why weren't you at the party?" I ask. "How long was I out?"

"Oh, my boss had me work late, and you were asleep for about a day. Anyway, I'd like to inform you that your children are just fine, and no harm has come to them. Honestly, its miraculous that you got out of that with just a few scratches."

The memories of last night floods back in my mind, and I tense up. "Where's Jack?!"

Punzie places a hand on my arm. Oh no... "The doctors working on him said that it would take some time for them to get the bullet out, then stitch him up. Then he need to recover a tiny bit. You can't go and see him yet."

"It missed everything vital?" I ask, and Punzie nods. "So he's ok?"

"He's lucky." She says.

I nod, and yawn.

"You still look exhausted." Punzie says. "You get some rest, I'll let you know when you can go see Jack."

She's right, and I trust her, so I lay back on the pillow and go to sleep.  
~

When I wake up, it's dark outside, and Punzie smiles when she sees me. "You can go see Jack now. Can you stand?" I nod, and get up out of the bed. I change back into my jumpsuit, which is the only outfit I have at the moment, and walk with Punzie down the hall.

She opens the door to a room, and whispers to the doctor. He nods, and the two of them let me in to see him.

My heart swells. Jack is sitting upright, still in a bit of pain probably, reading a magazine. He looks alert and worried, and probably isn't concentrating on reading very much. When he hears my footsteps, he looks up.

Raw relief fills his eyes, and they tear up a bit. "Elsa!" He says, and tears start streaming down my face. I run over to his bed, not caring about contamination rules or anything like that, and fall into his arms. Now I'm sobbing uncontrollably into the crook of his neck, letting it all out.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I whisper, lifting up my head to look into his eyes. Jack tenderly wipes the remaining tears away, and kisses me gently.

"The babies are alright?" Jack asks, and I nod. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

(1) I would never end it here. Promise.

(2) Elsa and Jack end up in hospitals a lot, don't they?

(3) I was thinking about ending it there, but to make up for my laziness, I decided to make this chapter long and not leave it on a cliffhanger in the case that I might lose WiFi again.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The babies are coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Two chapters a day? What's the occasion? Idk, whatever. I think Jack just dodged a bullet! Well, not really. But i think you know what I mean. This is going to be the hardest chapter I've ever written, so bear with me if i get some facts wrong. I've done all I could in looking specifics up on the internet, but I didn't understand or read everything. So if i get something wrong, let me know so I can fix it.

Chapter 10

Elsa

Another month later, I'm awakened by horrible pains in my lower abdomen and back. Its like someone set those areas on fire, and I scream, my eyes flying open. Jack shoots up, awakened by my screams. "WHERE"S THE FIRE!?" HE shouts drowsily before looking at me. His eyes flood with concern. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Babies... Hospital... Anna... NOW!" I say through pants, and Jack immediately starts shooting around the room like a rocket, grabbing everything we need, some extra clothes for me, then helping me off the bed. It hurts even to move, and I can't help from crying out.

Contractions are coming about every 5 minutes for maybe 60 seconds and I'm grasping Jack's hand as tight as I can.

Jack has already called the hospital, and is now calling my sister as we start to move outside. "Anna? ANNA! YOU NEED TO GET UP NOW! WE'RE HAVING THE BABIES!"

"We, Jack?" I say, gritting my teeth as we clamber into the car.

"Well, Elsa is. Just GET MOVING!"

Jack starts the car and we drive to the hospital. The contractions are getting a teeny bit more rapid, and I'm just freaking out. Jack rushes me inside, and stops at the front desk.

"Wife. Baby. Now!" He says, and the receptionist on duty nods, and soon we're sent to a hospital room. I'm relieved when I see that Punzie is my doctor.

After a little bit of checking things out, Punzie smiles. "Alright Elsa, you're going to be experiencing contractions for a while. Both babies are in the correct position so we don't have to do a C-section."

Jack squeezes my hand, and soon Anna rushes in with a drowsy Kristoff. "We didn't miss it, did we?" She asks, and I shake my head, too uncomfortable to make some retort.

The next few hours are torture. I walk around the hospital to try and relieve contractions, I do stretches, and lots of other stuff. Sometime in those hours, my water breaks, and it starts out as a low trickle before gushing out. It's like I just drank a whole gallon of water or something.

Then it's finally time.

"3 centimeters". Rapunzel says, and I grip Jack and Anna's hands tighter. I'm sunken in the bed, sweating against the sheets, my hair spread out around me.

"You." I say, glaring at Jack, and he gets what I mean.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen. But might I add that even like this, you look stunning?" He's trying to console me, and I growl, but keep holding his hand like it's the only thing that will keep me from dying. My body is on fire, and I let out cries of pain.

Minutes pass. "7 centimeters". Punzie says, and Anna squeezes my head, reassuringly.

"10 centimeters! Now take a deep breath Elsa, and push!"

I push as hard as I can, feeling a growing pressure down there. I stop for a minute, breath, and keep going. The pressure increases, and I scream in pain a little bit.

"I can see a head!" Punzie says. A minute later, a crying sound fills the room, and my baby is rushed off to be cleaned and prepped.

But its not over.

"Come on Elsa, one more." Punzie says, and I shake my head.

"I can't do it." I say. "Not again. It hurts too much."

"Elsa, you need to do this. I believe in you." Jack says, and I squeeze his hand.

"Go Elsa, go! Go Elsa go!" Anna cheers.

I push again, and again, and again.

"There's the head!" Punzie cheers. "Keep going!"

Suddenly, there's another cry, and this baby is rushed off. I breathe a sigh of relief, and sink back into the bed. Jack rubs my arm, and Anna is bouncing up in down in anticipation.

Punzie leaves, then comes back out with two bundles. "Congratulations Elsa, you gave birth to a baby boy and girl."

She shows me how to hold them, then passes them on to me. Jack comes and sits next to me on the bed, admiring the children, who's eyes are sleepy and droopy. Oh my gosh, they are so cute! Everything is so tiny! Their hands, their feet!

"Welcome to the world, my darlings." I say, and kiss the tops of their heads.

"What are you going to name them?" Anna asks, and Jack and I smile at each other.

"Elias and Jacklin Frost." (1) We say at the same time. Anna coos.

"Those names are perfect!"

I get a good look at my children. Elias, who was born first, already has tufts of blonde hair growing on his head. He has most of my facial features, but has Jack's eyes. Jacklin has silvery white hair, and has my eyes, while her facial features are mostly like Jack. If they inherited Jack's pranky nature, we can expect plenty of mischief coming from the two of them.

It's a perfect moment. This is definitely one of the best days of my life.

(1) Thanks for the idea of Jacqueline, I just but a spin on it, like I usually do with names.

Not the end! There's still an epilogue I hope you guys will be looking forward to. that may come tomorrow though. FNAFlover4 wants the computer.

Anyhoo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the epilogue!


	11. Chapter 11

Mission Accomplished: A New Target

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday, I was at a fair. So many fried foods... I'm exploding just thinking about it. Hopefully I'll manage to finish it today, but Idk. I know I'm going to see a Shakespeare play today - in the rain, but Idk what else is on the agenda. So I hope you enjoy the epilogue!

Epilogue

5 years later...

"Jack! I think my water just broke!" I shout as I punch a criminal wearing a ski mask in the face. I then knee him in the stomach and activate my tranquilizer cuffs. He drops to the floor, and I move onto the next guy, trying to ignore the fluid coming out of me.

A contraction rocks me as I twist around another guy and hit a pressure point on his neck. He drops, and I shoot him with a dart. I shout in pain once, and focus on Jack.

"Hang in there Elsa! We'll get to the hospital soon!" Jack shouts back and punches another in the face. He drops to the ground, and Jack runs up to me. He places his hands on my stomach and brings his face level to it. "Hang in there baby." He says, and takes my hand.

I pull out my phone. "Yeah Anna? We just finished and are on our way." I wince as the pain overtakes me. "You got the kids, right?"

"Yup, and we're waiting for you! You ready to be the mother of 3?"

"You bet. If I can defeat 2 bank robbers while going through contractions and water breaking, I can be the mother of 3."

Jack and I run into the car, and he speeds me to the hospital.

"Well, Elsa I never thought you'd be this late in labor when you came in here." Rapunzel says, and winks. I roll my eyes. She obviously knows about the mission, and is messing with me.

I can into a hospital gown and lay down on the bed. "Alright Elsa, you are very close. So just breathe and-"

"Just shut up and tell me how much longer! I know how to give birth!" I shout, Jack gripping my hand, Anna the other. Kristoff is out with my kids and their cousins, Heidi and Joseph.

"3 centimeters." Punzie says, and I scream.

"Jack!"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me again how this happened!?"

"Hey, I thought we were going to keep that quiet! For the kids!"

"Shut up! You know what I meant!"

"Love you too, sweetheart!"

"7 centimeters." Rapunzel says, and I scream again. "Hang in there, Elsa. You did it with twins, you can do it with one."

"Easy for you to say!" I grit out. "You aren't even on maternity leave yet"!

She shrugs. "I've helped a lot of women. 10 centimeters! Now push!"

I do, as hard as I can, and the pressure increases down below, ever so slightly. Is it me, or was it easier for me to deliver the twins?

"This baby does not wanna come out!" I shout, the pressure increasing teeny bit more. "I can't do it! I can't get them out!"

"You said that the last time, and do you know what I said?" Jack looks into my eyes, the blue calming me a teeny bit. "I said that I believed in you. Now you need to believe in me."

"I do." I get out, gripping his hand. "I do believe in you."

"Now, go get that bun out of the oven!" Anna says, and I squeeze her hand.

I push, and scream. I breath. Push, scream, breath. Push, scream, breathe. The pressure starts increasing more, and Punzie smiles.

"I see the head!" She shouts, and I push harder.

Then there's crying; the sweetest sound I have heard all day. Jack squeezes my hand in excitement as I collapse onto the bed, pulling the covers over me, and Punzie takes our baby to get clean and weighed and such.

Anna bounces up and down in excitement as Jack slides into the bed next to me, getting under the covers. He kisses me softly. "You did great, Elsa. You think we can bring the kids in now?" He asks, and I nod.

Anna nods and goes out into the hallway. When she comes back, she has Elias, Jacklin, Kristoff, Heidi, and Joseph in tow. Elias and Jacklin run over to the bed.

"Mommy!" Jacklin cries, and I smile, pulling her up onto the bed. Jack grabs Elias and sets him in his lap. "Hey little man!" He says, and Elias laughs.

"Hi daddy! Hi mommy!" He hugs me tight, and Jacklin joins in on the hug. Jack kisses the top of my head.

Punzie finally comes in, wearing a big smile. "Congrats Elsa! You gave birth to a healthy baby girl!"

"You mean, I have a sister!?" Jacklin squeals, and bounces up and down on top of me. Elias smiles.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be the best big brother ever!" He says, and Jack and I laugh.

"Of course you will. You both will." I say, and Punzie hands me my baby. She has more of a balance than Elias or Jacklin do, having my hair, Jack's eyes, and kind of a mix of our facial features. My calm expression, but that mischievous look in her eyes that Jack has 3/4 of the time.

"Welcome to the world, my baby Alanis." (1) I say, and Anna squeals.

"She is so cute Elsa!" She turns to her children. "Meet your new baby cousin!" She says.

4 year old Joseph and 3 year old Heidi step forward, coming close to the bed.

"She is so cute aunt Elsa!" Heidi says, and I smile.

"Thank you." Alanis starts to cry in my arms, and I rock her. "Umm, can I get some privacy?i think she's hungry."

Anna and Kristoff nod, and take their kids. Elias and Jacklin give me one last hug before leaving with their aunt and uncle.

Jack wraps and arm around me as I feed Alanis. "Wow, 7 years ago I never thought I'd be married and have kids. Especially with you, Elsa."

"Well I did kind of cause you to fall into a frozen lake." I say, ducking my head.

"And I was never the same again. I know how much you love me, but sometimes I gotta ask, why did you save me that day?"

I sigh. "Well, I guess I just acted on instinct. At first, I tried to convince myself that I only did it because I protect everyone, I don't even kill criminals. But then, I knew it was because I didn't want to lose you. I still don't. Ever."

"Well don't worry, Elsa, I'm not going anywhere for a long time". He hugs me, and kisses the top of my head. I smile.

"Good." With Alanis still feeding, I manage to twist him so he's kissing me full on without crushing her. "I love you." I say between kisses, and Jack smiles on my lips.

"I love you too."

We stay there for a minute before Alanis starts moving around and I bring her to eye level.

"Mommy and daddy are embarrassing you, aren't they?" I ask, and I think she rolls her eyes. Then she laughs that cute baby laugh, and I hug her to my chest.

"I promise I will always love you." I say.

"I will always be there for you and love you unconditionally." Jack says, then thinks for a minute. "Even if you come home one day with a lip piercing."

I swat Jack with my hand as he takes Alanis in his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head softly. I then fall asleep, next to the man I love, and the new child I have just brought into the world.  
~

A few days later, I'm released, and the five of us go home in flurry of hugs and kisses. After a whole day of spending time with each other as a family, Jacklin and Elias ask for a bedtime story before heading off to bed.

"Please mommy?" Jacklin asks, and Elias gives us the puppy eyes.

"Please!?"

"Alright, alright!" I laugh. I pull them both onto my lap. Alanis is already asleep, and we're all sitting on the couch. Jack is sitting next to me, one arm wrapped around me, one hand playing with my hair.

"I have the perfect story to tell you." I say, and I wink at Jack. He grins.

"Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman. The two were spies who worked for different companies, and didn't know the other even existed. One day, the two had the same mission to carry out. There were some very bad men who had stolen some things, and they had orders to take them to jail..."

When I finish the story, Jacklin and Elias are both fast asleep. Jack chuckles as he takes Jacklin in his arms. I take Elias, and we move to their rooms. We kiss Elias goodnight, and move onto Jacklin. We do the same, check on Alanis, then go to our own room.

"Amazing story you came up with." Jack says teasingly once we're both in bed. "How ever did you come up with it?"

"I just told what was in my heart." I say, and shift so I'm facing Jack. He pulls me closer until our lips meet, and I sigh.

Giving birth to children is difficult, I won't lie. It's not, you get pregnant and 9 months later the baby just pops out with ease. It's tough, and to be honest, I didn't think I could do it. I didn't think I would be good enough, or even be able to handle the responsibilities that came with it. But I did it. And it was totally worth it. All of this was.

I think things happen for a reason. I was meant to drop in on Jack, just as he was meant to push me away from the cracking ice. Fate, or whatever you want to call it, is real. And I've experienced it firsthand. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Target Destroyed. (2)

The End.

(1) I'm not certain, but I've been pronouncing it Uh-lane-iss.

(2) Best thing I could come up with that had target on it. no, she didn't destory any of her children or anything like that.

Hope you enjoyed this epilogue! I'm gonna miss this series, but there will come a time when I might add a one shot or two that is connected to this. We'll see! Anyway, thanks for reading.

Jelsalover3, out.


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is a notice from Jelsalover3! (Obviously)

I put up a poll on my profile a few weeks ago and I need you guys to vote! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER MISSION ACCOMPLISHED FANFICTION?

This could be a one shot or multi chapter, leave a review on whichever, but vote! I don't know anything if you guys don't tell me!

I'm posting this on both Mission Accomplished AND Mission Accomplished a New Target. This message will probably be taken down in a few weeks... I don't really know myself. So please go on my profile and vote!

Have a great evening, morning, night, day, whatever, and I'll see you guys later!

-Jelsalover3


End file.
